Bend Not Break
by eMiLy06
Summary: “Oh you know, a reservoir hat” the bright haired guy spoke back. “Oooh a reservoir hat! Now I get it! You look like a giant condom!” the darker haired one laughed. I blinked, was this what all the people here spoke about?
1. Ready as i'll ever be

Hello! How are you all? Anywho just in case your wondering this is my very first fic so give me a break lol although I've been reading plenty of fanfics before I have only recently decided to make my own so.. here it is! Tell me wat u think.. haha u know how to do that ! review! Thankiess

Disclaimer : alrite I don't own Beyblade whatsoever and I also do not own any of the characters from the show, but I do own all my OC's and the plot is mine too! well that's bout all, oh and if you wanna borrow an OC just ask!

I gazed out the window of my car for what seemed like forever, before letting out a large exasperated sigh. There weren't many things that I hated in life, I deal with most of it. But there were some things that i just couldn't stand, one of which was moving. I really saw no point in it what so ever, I mean you leave all your friends, memories, everything gets left behind for you to maybe never see again. Now I'm not talking about just maybe moving down the street a couple of blocks, I mean moving to a completely different country, a big move_. Those_ were what I hated, and unfortunately about to experience.

I turned to my mom who was humming a long pleasantly to The Eagles, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Well she was lucky, she didn't have to worry. But then again mom had never really been the type to worry, she was always the more laid back kind of person, who could do just about anything at the whole spur of the moment. A trait in which was definatly not passed down to me. I was always more or so the kind of person who was really insercure, I mean not about how I look or what people think about me just in general. I couldn't stand it when things just popped up out of no where without being planned at all. But that was just me.

"Oh come on Reeny, lighten up a bit, think of this as an adventure" said my mom as she glanced at me, obviously not happy with the dreary look on my face. I rolled my eyes, an adventure, psh ya right try a nightmare.

"Riiight... sounds like a blast" I mumbled, using just about all the sarcasm i could muster up. But unfotunately my mom seemed to be a little on the slow side this morning so she didnt catch my drift what so ever.

"That's the spirit Reens, don't you worry, soon enough this new town will seem just like home!" she said with as a huge smile spread over her face, and she went back to humming.

I sighed as I began gazing out the window again. Home. My home was anywhere but where we were headed to. My home was back in New York, in me and my mom's apartment right in the middle of the city. My home was with my friends hanging out at one of our houses or just about anywhere. _My _home was anywhere but the little town of Bakuten, which mind you isn't even on a map. And now that you know, that is where I'm going. To a small town right near the center of Japan. I mean, I don't even know how to speak a word of Japanese, but mom keeps ranting on about how it doesn't matter because even the locals there rarely speak any Japanese.

Finally as I gazed out the window I spotted something a little more interesting than the trees, trees, rocks and more trees that I'd been seeing for the past 5 hours. It was a little gas station that appeared to be deserted, but more than likely had a washroom in which I was in desperate need of.

"Pee break" yelled my mom almost loud enough so that the entire parking lot could hear, not that there were many people in it anyways. I cringed slightly at her sudden outburst but was thankful when she pulled up into the parking lot.

" I'm gone to get some grub Reeny, get out and stretch your legs alright?" she yelled with a quick wave as she jogged off towards the mini mart. I sighed but did as she told and quickly unbuckled my seat belt, and got out the car. A large yawn escaped my mouth as I stretched out my soar muscles. I had to admit that I was definitely on the lazy side today, or maybe it was the jet lag, either or I wasn't feeling the best. I then glanced down at my attire to find that I was still in my plaid pj bottoms and a black t-shirt that red " If you can read this then you're too damn close" on the front in red print. I'd been wearing the same clothes since last night but at the moment I could really care less.

I sluggishly walked into the store causing a little bell on the top of the door to ring, bringing the attention of every customer to me for a split second before they returned to their business. I immediately began searching for the washrooms and successfully found them in the back of the store. I peeked into the door to check for any sort of line up or crowd, but lucky for me there was a soul there so I quickly ran to the closest stall.

After finishing up in the washrooms and then turned to the mirror to examine myself. One word could describe what sort of state my appearance was in. Wreck. Yes I was definitely not looking my best. My long, black and usually straight hair thanks to the inventor of straightners was in some sort of wavy mess, aka its "natural" state. My emerald like green eyes seemed to be missing their shine and was more glazed over from lack of sleep. The only thing I could note was normal was that my skin was still its dusty bronze color which I was proud to admit was natural, along with my nice complexion which in reality I had mom to thank for.

My eyes then ran along my petite body. I had always been small, not like abnormally small or midget sized, but I was only about 5'4 or 5'5, so along with my small frame I looked more on the petite side. But I did have some curves in my body, they weren't huge or anything but they were noticeable. I sighed, well at the moment this was probably as good as it was gonna get.

I headed out to the main part of the store only to find my mom holding up the entire line up thanks to the bundle of food that she was paying for. I smirked as the other customers groaned in impatience. It served them right for letting my mom get in front of them that was for sure.

" So, uh mom you're sure we need all this food?" I asked with a bit of amusement in my voice.

" Course we do Serena, as I always say only the best for the best" as she continued to count up the money for the man at the counter.

Only the best for the best? Since when did she always say that? Oh well. Anyways so once mom was done we both lugged our food out of the store and into the trunk of our car.

Once we were both buckled inside, my mom turned to me and smiled,

" Ready Reens?"

I forced a quick smile, " Ready as I'll ever be"

Oookay! Well that's the first chappie, tell me what you guys think! Please review ! thankies so much for reading!

eMiLy06


	2. A little more at home

Hey! im back haha anyways i wanna thank Odango Forever for being my first reviewer!

hugs Odango Forever haha anywho heres the next chappie, it mite be a bit short cuz my comp. juss got a huge virus on it so im kinda screwed but ill try my best! ahah read and review!

Disclaimer: oookay i don't own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show, wish i did, but u kno u win sum u lose sum, anyways i do own my Oc Serena and if u wanna borrow her or any other OC's juss ask me

000

"Serena... Serena.. , wake up hon were here!"

I moaned.. my head was killing me.. and now i had mom screaming in my ear, believe me it wasn't helping..

" I'm not asleep" i mumbled,

" What was that hon? i didnt catch it" she asked

" I said, im not asleep" I grumbled a little more clearly this time.

" Reeny you're gonna have to speak up.. I can't hear anything that you're.." she began,

But my patience with her had reached its limits, I bolted up in my seat and faced my mom,

" I SAID IM NOT ASLEEP" i yelled at the top of my lungs. I then slouched back down in my seat, I'd needed to vent some of my anger, ususally I'd take it out by pacing back and forth, but you know being squat in a car and all, well you do the math.

" Well that's good hon, cause no offense but it takes forever to wake you up" she replied as if hadn't just yelled straight to her face, honestly is this woman EVER not happy? answer: no.

I glanced around to see that we had indeed arrived to Bakuten. We were on the highway probably about 2 minutes away from being in the middle of town, and even from here you could see the entire thing. Which gives an excellent mental image of how small it is. I sighed, it was all too familiar.. the truth was I had been to Bakuten before. In fact I used to come here almost every summer, but only because my dad lived here. He and mom had gotten divorced when I was only 5 because my mom loved the big city life, while my dad had always been for the smaller towns. So realising only after they had a kid together that they had different dreams, they went their seperate ways. Dad moved here, and became a doctor, actually more like "the" doctor since the town was so small. My mom moved to New York along with me and became an interior decorater.

I had to admit it was going to be awkward living in the same town as both mom and dad, but I suppose I'll eventually get used to it.

" Isn't it gorgeous?" mom sighed, I stared at her, was she insane? Well, I had figured out the answer to that question a long time ago.

" Ya.. just dandy. Now can we start driving towards it instead of just gazing at it? Besides were holding up traffic" I urged her as I glanced back at the not so long, but still line of cars waiting to get into the intersection that our car was blocking entry to at the moment.

My mom didnt respond, she just started driving again. As the town got closer I began noticing all the familiar places, the as they called it "mall" which was more like a drug store to me, but hey it wasnt like id be there often, i had never been the shopping type. Then their was the movie store that me and my dad used to walk to almost everyday when i used to come here. To tell you the truth, I honestly didnt miss this place one bit. Nothing had changed. Nothing. It was still the same old run down little town that i had visited nearly 5 years ago.

By now we were in the middle of town and i could see many of the locals walking with their dogs, or heading to the beach, but none of the faces seemed familiar. I groaned , I missed my old friends, my old life. I didnt need a new one, I mean I wasnt doing amazinginly well in my old one, but I was grazing by just fine.

Mom pulled into a street where almost every house was huge. I raised and eyebrow, how had she managed to get us a house on this street? She then finally pulled up in front of a huge, and i mean huge house. I stared at it in aw.

" This is our new house?" I asked in a slightly shocked voice.

" God no honey, we could never afford this!" she said in a sort of a laugh.

Reality came crashing down on me. I sighed, figures.

" Okay.. so were parked in front of it because...?" i asked,

" Because, we will be living in the basement apartement, well actually it's not really an apartement, it's more like an attachement to the house, and the only part that we have to share with the family is the kitchen! We have our own living room, two bathrooms and two bedrooms! Isn't it perfect?"

I stared at her. Perfect? This was far from perfect, the last thing I wanted to do was share my kitchen with a bunch of complete strangers.

" Mom.. are you sure you're feeling alright?" i asked, almost begging that she would just yell out, " Joke!" or " I'm just kidding with you hon" like she usually does. But she just stared at me with a quizical look.

I sighed and got out of the car, slamming the door behind me, " My life is going to be a living hell" I groaned.

My mom quickly shut the car off and got out.

" Serena! Dont say that ! Please, this family has made an extremely generous offer for us, most places like this would cost a fortune! Just give it a chance." she practiaclly begged.

I looked at her. Just looked at her. Not because I was angry, but because I realised she was right. I hate that. I wasn't giving any of this a chance, not the town, the house, not even my mom. But I didnt want to give it a chance, any of it. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare and be home, my real home.

" Fine" I simply said.

She gave a sigh of relief and then smiled, " Don't worry the place is actually quite nice. Now the familys name is the Hiwatari. Chris and Joyce Hiwatari to be exact. I'm not exactly sure if they have any kids, but I do recall them saying something about having a boy. How old he is, I have no idea" she babbled on as she began unloading our suitcases from the trunk. I didnt respond, only nodded when I felt the time was right, to make it look like I was listening. But honestly the only two words I'd even gotten out of that entire phrase were "Hiwatari" and "Boy".

" Now they aren't at home right now, theyre at buisness meeting or something. But they said theyd love to give us a tour of our part of the house and theirs. And get a load of this, you see you're fathers medical company works a long side Mr. Hiwatari's, so Joyce said any friend of Rogers was a friend of theirs, so were both free to roam around the entire house!" she said, a huge grin plastered on her face. I smiled , but only a little. It would be nice to live in a mansion i spose.

" Isn't that hip?" she exclaimed. I cringed when she said "hip". My mom was so not in with the times.

" Mom... a hip is a body part , nothing about this house looks like a hip." I replied.

She only rolled her eyes, " Oh for heavens sake Serena, have a little sense of humor".

My mom then lead me down a path that led to the side of the house to a small blue door. She dropped all our bags on the gravel and picked the note off the door.

" Dear Helena and Serena

Were so glad that you decided to come live with us! The key is under the door mat, so get inside and get yourself settled in. Feel free to roam around a bit and make your self accustom to the house. Were out for a short buiness meeting, and heaven only knows were Kai has ran off to. Once we arrive home, us or our son, we'll give you a proper tour of the house. Till then!

Your new neighbours,

Chris and Joyce."

Great, now I was going to be living in the same house as a super rich and tacky couple, with their most likely 5 year old, spoiled, little scrawmy son. I think my life may have just gotten a little bit worse than it was five seconds ago.

My mom smiled, " Well that was very thoughtful of them, they seem very nice dont you think Serena?"

I blinked, " I think they must be complete idiots to leave a note on their door saying, ' Grab the key under the doormat and roam around our house'. I mean come on mom, this house is huge. Anyone could have just came up to this door, read the note, gotten inside the house and robbed them blind." I scoffed at their stupidity.

" Ren, this town is very small, Joyce has already informed me that their hasnt been a robery here in about 6 or 7 years" she reassured me.

We must look like complete idiots you know. Were standing outside this huge house, discussing how much theft goes on in this town.

" I can understand why robbers wouldnt come here, its not like theres anything to steal in this shitty ass town" i mumbled.

" Serena Anne-Marie MorningStar you watch your language!" she scolded.

See how impossible she is. Here I am, 17, and i'm not even allowed to say "ass"?

I simply shoved passed her and into the house. Once I was inside I dropped my bags and looked aound. I was in a fair sized porch that was painted a dark blue color. There was a bench across from me , and a large mirror hanging above it. To my right was a mat to lay your shoes, and on the left was a closet that I assumed you put your coats into.

I ignored the closet and simply dropped my coat to the floor. I then made my way out the sliding door that led to a nicely sized living space. It was painted a lighter blue, and had two sofas sitting opposite of one another. There a tv backed up against the wall and a coffee table in the middle of the room. There seemed to be paintings hanging just about everywere to suit the mood of the room. I smiled slightly, I had to admit that the house was, so far, actually livable. I turned my head around to see that behind me there was a wooden fireplace. Man these guys are rich.

I then slowly made my way down a hallway that had a couple of different doors coming off of it. The first one led to one of the two bedrooms. The walls were painted a bright yellow which immediatly turned me off. It had a double canapy bed in it with a blue conforter with yellow flowers. I frowned and immediatly exited the room that reminded me all too much of mom.

The second door led to a bathroom. It had beige painted walls and had all the essential elements of a washroom, shower, bath, toilet, sink. Nothing interesting.

I then came to the second last door, the last being the one at the end of the hall. This door led to the second bedroom, which was a big improvement to the last one. Its walls were burgundy and black and it had a double bed. There was also a full lenght mirror, a closet, a dresser and also three windows that were perfectly ground level. All in all it was your average room. Well more like my average room. It was simple, and I liked it.

I sighed and colapsted onto the bed. Finally I was beginning to feel a little more at home.

000

Well, wat do u think? second chappie, short i kno but im tired and also very lazy! so please ignore my lazyness and review! thankies fer readingg

eMiLy06


	3. Settling In

Hello again! Thankies to reviewers! I might not be able to update as often as usual cause my computer just got a huge virus… so you know that sucks and all but I'm trying to keep up! Here's the next chapter! Please read and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: okay… I don't own Beyblade, or any of the characters from the show… I wouldn't mind owning Kai, but then the show would never be as good without him! haha I do own the entire Morningstar family, some have yet to be introduced, and I also own all my other OC's who I will name off once they have been introduced!

000

I woke up to the sound of loud voices traveling along the hallway. One of which I recognized as my mothers preppy and unusually high voice, the other I couldn't make out as someone I knew, but I could tell that it belonged to a woman. Her voice seemed to be much deeper than moms, not an unusual sounding deep, but it was more serious, but at the same time was filled with mirth. I yawned rather loudly and then slowly rolled off the bed, landing with a loud thump onto the hardwood floor. I groaned, since when did it become necessary to have hardwood tiling on the floor? I had always been famous for falling out of bed during the night, and I could almost picture the long and painful nights I would be spending falling on this annoyingly hard floor. I was well aware that these people were rich beyond anything, but couldn't they just settle for carpet?

I sighed and began gazing at the perfectly coated paint on the walls of the room, almost in a trance. I knew I was stuck in this town, in this house, but for the some reason the reality hadn't really hit me yet. It was like a major dejavu from when my dog Noodle died. I mean it hadn't been a really tragic death; he had died peacefully from old age. But still I hadn't really accepted the reality that he was gone until me and my mom had a funeral for him. So basically I was waiting for the funeral version of moving. When it would come, I had no idea. I pulled myself off the floor and dusted off my clothes. I then decided that a shower and change of clothes were defiantly in need. I stretched out one last time before heading out of the room.

I made my way very and I mean very quietly down the hall. The last thing I needed right now was for my mom to spot me and have her start her huge introductions because I had a gut feeling that the other woman was Joyce Hiwatari.

As I got closer to the room that they were in, I could begin to make out what they were saying.

" So how long have you and Chris been together?" asked mom eagerly.

" Well I believe It's been 20 years now. We met when we were 22 at college, were he was training to be a lawyer. We immediately hit it off, and the next thing you know, only 3 years later we were married, and had our first child 2 years after that." she replied.

" So you had Kai when you were 27? How old is he now?" asked my mom

I rolled my eyes at their annoying small talk. I was about to make a dash for the closet across the hall until I heard Joyce answer my mom.

" Kai? Oh well he's 17 now. Right grown up he is, in fact he'll be 18 soon" she said, almost beaming with pride.

I froze. My entire body turned to stone. Her phrase just kept continuously repeating in my head. "Kai? Oh well he's 17 now…" 17? How could he be 17? And 18 soon? That meant he was older than me because I had only turned 17 about a month ago. Oh Gods, I suddenly wanted the annoying spoiled scrawny 5 year old that I had pictured back. No, now I was going to have to deal with a cocky, spoiled, _older _guy.

I shook my head. No, I wouldn't let some egotistical guy spoil the fact that I was living here now. This was my house too now, well about a quarter of it was mine. Well actually it was moms since she paid the rent, I was just extra baggage. But still, this was my quarter of a house too now! And there was no way in hell I would let him try and boss me around. Besides I hadn't even met the guy yet so for all I know he could easily be a weird nerdy kid who studied 24/7, strangely enough I think I'd rather the bossy and maybe good looking one. But you take what you get.

After recovering from the hugely devastating shock I again tried my luck with the dash to the closet, and unfortunately failed.

" Oh Serena! You're awake! I saw that you were sleeping and you looked so cute so I just couldn't wake you, but now that you're here there's someone I'd like you to meet" she exclaimed!

I sighed. Lady luck was defiantly not on my side today, maybe she's pissed at me, almost like the rest of the world. It just figured that mom would be in the chair facing the hallway, giving her a clear view of the closet, while Joyce was sitting back on to me. So the only thing I could really tell about her appearence was that she had long dark blue hair.

" Serena this is Joyce Hiwatari. Joyce this is my daughter Serena" she said with a large plastic smile.

With this, Joyce turned around. I was slightly taken aback of how pretty she was. Her hair was a rich royal blue color that seemed to flow with a sign of elegance down her back. Her eyes were a shade lighter than her hair and she had gorgeous porcelaine like skin. A smile spread over her nice features and she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

" It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Helen has told me all about you" I froze at this. Normally people don't mind being talked about positively to others, but you see when my mom tells someone _all _about me, she doesn't just name important things like how I do in school and what I look like or act like. Instead she tells people all these little embarassing and totally unecessary stories and then laughs her head off about then with the other person. Only she doesn't seem to realise just how humiliating these little stories of hers are, and instead she thinks their "cute".

I forced a smile, " Nice to meet you" i chocked out.

" So you're mother told me that you're 17. Well you're mighty gorgeous Serena, i kill for a body type that like, and you skin complection and color is to die for. You'd better watch out for the males in this town. I'd say Kai's dated just about every girl in town, with the exception of you" she said with a wink.

I could feel the color begin to rise to my cheeks. Why did adults always know the perfect thing to say to embarass you? Well mom didn't seem too embarassed, in fact she was beeming with pride.

" Thanks.." I said, slightly hesitanlty.

" So I'm assuming that you havn't been around the entire house yet? Would you like a tour?" she offered

" No thanks, I think I've got it covered, you two keep talking about.. umm stuff, I've got to get a shower" I replied, turning down her offer. I'd be better off looking around this place by myself without an adult straying behind to tell me about the huge history behind every tile on the floor.

She smiled, " Well if you need me, I'll be right here" she said.

I nodded, thanked her and quickly dashed towards the closet to get a cloth and two towels.

Once out of their site I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know what I was relieved about really, just the fact that I was going to be clean soon was enough to make me happy.

I locked the door to the bathroom behind me and quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower. The cold water trickled down my body, waking me up completely and was almost refreshing. I'd never been the type who liked hot showers. Most people think I'm crazy to be getting into cold water to wash, but it relaxes me for some reason. I washed my hair and face and shaved my legs since I hadn't in about a year. And once I'd finished up I stepped out of the shower and onto a small towel. I wrapped a towel around my body and another around my head. I cleaned up the water that had dripped on the floor and then exited the bathroom and straight into the bedroom.

I had decided against calling this new room, "my" room just yet. I'd first have to get comfy in it, put my posters up, and basically make it look like a hurricane hit it, before I could even consider calling it my room. The moment I called this room, "my" room, was when I was finally used to living here. It may takes only weeks, or even years. But before this could be my room, this would have to be my house, and for this to be my house, this would have to be my town, which it is not. And now you know how much time I've spent thinking about this. Too much. I locked the door and quickly pulled on a pair of grey lounge pants, followed by a T-shirt that was too big, that read "New York Rangers" on the front of it. I towel dried my hair, or attempted to and left it hanging down my back. I then put on black eyeliner, and a bit of mascara, I wasn't going anywhere so a lot of makeup wasn't necessary, not that I really wore a lot anyways.

Now it was time to explore! I didn't really expect to finish the entire house tonight, since it was 7:00, and my show came on at 8:30. But I would try and see a good portion of it.

I made my way towards the door at the end of the hallway and opened it up to an extremely large kitchen. Let the exploring begin!

000

alrighty! chapter 3! longest yet! haha anyways ppl plz read and review! and need youre reviews! thankies will update soon if I get enough reviwes ahah! lates

eMiLy06


	4. Why am I living here again?

Hello! the virus on my comp. is finally gone... but the fourth chapter got deleted with everything else so i had to re-write it.. urgh anyways here it is! tell me wat u think! i need ur reviews! thankies! And thankies to my reviewers! i love u guys!

Disclaimer: once again... i don't own any of the characters from Beyblade or the show Beyblade. I do own Reena, and my other OC's in which will be introduced later! thats all! read and review!

000

I let out a goan of complaint as I slid down onto my butt, back against the wall. I let my head fall into my hands as I let out a muffled sigh. This house is so fucking big! and i always thought that you couldnt have a house this big... gods was I wrong. It was only 8:00 but it felt as though I'd been wandering around this house for hours. Every room was either an office, guest room or something really unnessecary like a spa, or a gym. I sighed, this was going to be harder to get used to then I thought. But then again I could always just stick to me and moms one quarter of the house, no one said I had to go anywhere else, except the kitchen which is about the size of my old house.

Okay so I'm exagerating a bit.. a lot. But still it's definatly too big for my liking.

" Bonjour madame(Hello Miss), is there any way that I could be of some assistance to you?" came a voice from in front of me.

I peeked through the cracks in between my fingers to see an old man in a black suit standing in front of me. I quickly got up and brushed myself off.

" Um... hi" i stuttered, oh great now that was definatly one of the smartest things I've said since I got here. But instead of laughing at my stupid response he smiled at me, showing off a row of pearly white teeth.

" Je m'appelle(my name is) Jacque." he said, I looked at him in stupidity. Maple? what? He let out a laugh, as if understanding that I didnt speak a word of french.

" My name is Jacque. I'm the main butler of this household, and you must be Miss Morningstar, its a pleasure" he said as he held out his hand. I smiled back and reached out and shook it.

" It's Serena, and its a nice to meet you too" i said. I was little iffy about the whole "Miss Morningstar" it sounded so.. fancy and mature.

" Serena then, if you insist. I do believe you are lost, n'est pas? (am I right?)" he said with a little bit of a laugh. I nodded feeling a little embarassed.

" Well then a tour is in need, shall we?" he asked as he held out his arm for me. I smiled and hooked my arm around his. It was about time I took some help from someone.

" Lead the way"

000

"And this is the main ballroom. It's were all the grand feasts and parties are held. Bakuten may be a small town, but it's extremely well known for it's beautiful weather,beaches, and houses." Jacques explained as we enterned an extremely large room with hardwood floor and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. I gazed around the room. It was amazing. The walls were all a deep red color and had small designs all over them in white. There were atleast four large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling making the room sparkle. I grinned, now this was my kind of room. I loved dancing, loved it. And there was probably enough room in here for a heard of elephants, let alone me and my cd player.

" You like to dance?" Jacque said with a smile as he obsereved the grin that had plastered itself on my face.

" You could say that " I said with a smile.

"Ah yes, there are parties here often, in fact I do believe that there is one coming up this..." he began but was interrupted by a voice coming out of a p.a system on the wall.

" Jacque, we need you here in the kitchen, Mr.Hiwatari needs his supper" the female voice on the other end said.

" I'll be there in just a minute" he replied as he pressed down on the button.

He then turned to me and smiled, " Well I do believe our tour ends here Miss.. umm Serena. If you need anything just use one of the pagers on the wall and you can contact me anywhere in the entire house"

I smiled and nodded, " Alright, thanks"

" Well I'll see you around then" and with that he turned and left me alone in the huge ballroom. I turned around and gazed up at the ceiling. I was so high up, the room itself was so high up. I mean technically, it wasn't. But truthfully I felt as though everything in this house was beyond me. I wasn't used to having waiters and my beck and call, and I didn't think I really liked it either. It was awkward.

I began walking towards the center of the room. My slippers scuffed along the hard floor, but that was the only noise. I sat down in the center of the floor and gazed around. It was an amazing house. I'd seen almost every room except the master bedrooms, and believe me that was a lot of rooms. But it wasn't my house, it wasn't the same.. at all. My old house had been so small. In fact it hadn't even been a house. It was an apartement, in an apartement building, in the middle of the huge busy city of New York. This was a huge house, next to other huge houses, in the middle of the small town of Bakuten. I smiled slighty, was this town even ready for me? I mean I hadn't met any of the people my age, for all I know they could all be spoiled, and annoying.

I sighed and pulled myself up off the floor. It was 8:20 and I wasn't about to miss my show because I got lost in a house. I made my way out the door and into the hallway, I chose the first door on my right which led to a fitness room. I blinked slightly not remembering this room ever being here. I was then faced with two doors. I bit my lip, trying to remember which one was right, so I just chose the first one, which led to a smaller hallway with only four doors. I looked at all four, and immediatly one stood out. It was black, unlike the rest of the doors in the house which were all white. I didn't remember ever seeing it, so I decided that it would probably be best not to go wandering through it...

But then theres that really annoying nagging feeling called curiosity that always gets the better of me. So I chose to ignore my mature side, well the whole one third of it and wandered into the room. My gaze swept along the walls, they were all a dark navy blue color, and were plastered with posters of cars, and naked women. I cringed, so this was the famous Kai's room. Leaving the door a crack opened so that I would be able to hear if someone was coming I wandered farther into the room. There was nothing really out of the ordenary about it. It was fairly clean, had a king sized bed with a black comferter, and had what appeared to be a walk in closet and bathroom. I stepped into the closet and wasn't surprised to see that it was indeed a walk in closet. But it was also a mess.

Shirts, pants, boxers and socks lay all over the place. All the hangers were left empty and instead the floor took their place. Any sort of storage bin or drawer was opened, all in all it looked as though a hurricane had hit the place. I quickly stepped out of the closet and then peaked into the bathroom. It was a lighter color blue, and had a toilet, sink, shower, etc. I opened the small mirror that was above the sink. My eyes gazed across the things in it, shaving cream, shavers, deoderant, the usual. My eyes then landed on a small box. I picked it up and turned it around to read the label. My hand shot over my mouth to supress a laugh. Well atleast I knew he used protection. I was about to place it back on the shelf when a voice interrupted me.

"Who the fuck are you?" came a cold and slightly pissed off voice. My eyes widened as I realised that I still had the box of condoms in my hand. Shit, I had been caught red handed. I bit my bottom lip, dreading the fact that I had to turn around. I slowly took in a deep breath and turned around on my heel, making sure the box of condoms remained behind my back and out of site.

I froze at what I saw and my eyes widened into saucers. This guy was gorgeuous. But he didn't have a too gorgeous expression on his face. My eyes traveled up him as I studied him well. He had unruly two toned blue hair that seemed to stick out in every direction possible, but yet it looked incredibely good on him. He had a strong face and skin that looked to be pure porcerlaine, and so smooth that I wanted to run my hand along his face to see if he was even real. His cheeks were adorned by two blue triangles on each one, that I assumed were tattoes. This guy must seriously be insane to get his face tattoed, but I guess it was worth it since they made him look even more drop dead sexy. Then there were his eyes who were an amazing redish auburn colour, one that I'd never seen before. I mean it wasn't like a red or brown colour that you'd get in a box of crayons. No they were almost mezmerizing. My eyes then traveled down his body, with the tight black muscle shirt and dark baggy jeans he was wearing, it wasn't hard to tell that he worked out, a lot. Just from where I was standing I could tell he had a six pack.

I swallowed hard, it was defianlty good that he used protection cause he probably had girls throwing themselves at him.

"Well?" he asked. The word seemed to almost flow out of his mouth with that smooth deep voice he had. I was completely lost for words. Now what was I supposed to do. I had god standing in front of me, while I was holding his condoms, and had been caught looking through his personal things. Now I knew that things couldn't get any worse. I quickly regained my composure, not wanting to look like a stupid slut who couldnt even think of a good answer to his question.

" Um... just looking around.. the house" I said, my eyes pleading that he wouldnt ask anything else.

" Right.. so whats that behind you?" he asked with impatience.

I glanced behind me and then whipped my gaze around to his again " A shower?"

" I mean what are you holding behind you?" he asked again making his question more clear. I swallowed again, think Reena think.

"Uh" oh joy, that was an intellegent responce. " Nothing" I quickly added.

He raised an eyebrow and then a small smirk played on his face. My eyes narrowed in a glare, he knew what I was holding and was probably just enjoying the fact that this was killing me.

"Nothing? So then why are you standing with your hands behind your back? Unless.. you have something to hide." he said , the smirk becoming even wider.

I gitted my teeth angrily, why do the good looking ones always have to be complete assholes." Last time I checked this was a free world, I'm allowed to stand like this you know!" I said, trying to remain calm. Which was definatly not working.

" Last time I checked we were in my house, which means that you go by my rules" he growled

" This isn't your house, its your parents. Your just the little spoiled brat they have that gets whatever he wants. Besides it's not like I have a choice to be here! This would be the last place on earth that I'd want to be if I could choose but no I can't! Don't like it? well too bad get fucking used to it! " I snapped, my voice getting even louder by the minute.

" Is that so? Your lucky my parents even bothered letting you and your mother live with us. If it was my decision I would have left you in the streets were you belong" he said, his voice a little too calm for my liking.

I glared at him, that was it, who the hell did this guy think he was? I didn't even bother to say anything to him, instead I dropped the condoms in my hand, and SMACK. I stood back for a second, my eyes wide again as I realised what I'd done. My eyes traveled up to his face only to see a large red handprint beginning to seep onto his tattoe covered cheek. But before he could even say anything I shoved past him, not wanting to deal with any more of his bullshit. He was no better or higher up than me and my mom. I stormed down the hallway in frustration, what made him think he could say that to me? Ugh, what a prick.

Once I had found my way to my part of the house I closed the kitchen door behind me. This was the part of the house I had to stay in, if I stayed in here I'd probably never see him again, with the exception of meals. But I could juss eat in the living room. Easy enough. I sighed, I was safe in here... for now.

000

well wat did u guys think? haha bit of a dramatic ending lol but you know. anyways make sure you review! please! thankies! I'll update as soon as I get enough reviews!

eMiLy06


	5. Food fight

hey ppl! im bak again and with the fifth chapter! lol thanks go to all my reviewers! i love you guys soooo much! hugs all my reviewers

anyways heres the next chappie! enjoy :)

Disclaimer: okay, i dont own Beyblade of any of the characters that you recognize from the show. I do own my OC Serena and her entire family to whom will be introduced later and any other OC's that appear in later on chapters. I also do not own the song In This Diary, that it the wonderful creation of The Ataris!

000

I woke up to the feeling of something wet nuzzeling my face, I scrunched up my nose in disgust and my eyes quickly flew open. I groaned and pushed the slobbering dog out of my face and sat up in bed. I stared at the huge dalmation in front of me and my eyes widdened as a pearcing scream escaped my mouth. I picked up my pillow and began hitting it on the head hoping it would get the message that I was scared shitless of dogs, but after every hit it just kept continuously bounding back at me. Next thing I knew, my mom and two maids rushed into the room all three of them with worried expressions on their faces.

"Serena! honey are you okay?" wailed my mom as she practically threw herself at me. The two maids both held back the still overly excited dog.

"Domino didn't mean to scare you" reassured one of the maids. I swallowed hard and spoke.

" Just... get it away from me" I said slowly. They both nodded and hawled the slobbery dog out of the room. I breathed in slowly, and then let it out.

" They have a dog?" I whispered, " Yes.. they do" said my mom slowly.

"Mom.. you know that im terrified of dogs" I said, my voice now returning to me. She sighed.

" Yes i realise that but honey i didnt know that they had any pets." she responded. I sighed, well there was nothing either of us could really do about it so their was no point arguing.

" What time is it?" I yawned.

"8:30" responded my mom as she lifted up the curtains to let the incredibly bright sun shine into the room. I pulled the blankets over my head not wanting the burning brightness of the sun wake me up completely. I was surprised by the fact that it was only 8:30, I usually slept into until about 1:00 when I had the chance to. I groaned... I didnt want to be awake.. I just wanted to sleep forever. No im not suidical, I just like my rest.

"You may as well get up now Serena while the day is still young. " mom said as she made her way out of the room. I yawned and pulled myself out of bed. Surprisingly enough I hadn't fallen out of bed the entire night which I was very grateful for. I glanced at myself in the mirror to see that my hair was definatly in need of a brush and that id forgotten to take my eyeliner off last night so now it was all crusty and had run halfway down my face. I silently made my way to the bathroom and quickly gave my hair a small brushing and washed off the remaining eyeliner. I then washed my face and headed back to the room. I hawled my still unpacked suitcase up onto my bed and began dumping all my clothes. I hung my pants,shirts, and sweaters up in the closet and then my underwear,pj's and shorts all went into my dresser. I began placing my makeup, books and other things in their rightful places when a knock came to the door.

"Excuse me, miss are you decent?" came a voice from outside the door. I looked down at myself and smirked slightly,

"Well I wouldnt say i was decent, but I am dressed if thats what you mean" I said with a small smile. One of the maids then opened the door and smiled at me,

"Ah, can I help you unpack? " she offered. " No thanks, i'm basically done"

"Well how about some breakfast?" she asked. "Umm nah i'll just make something myself" I said, I was kind of excited to make breakfast. I loved to cook, even though I sucked at it.

"Alright then, call me if you need anything" she said and then closed the door. I shoved my suitcase into a corner of the room and then headed for the kitchen. Once inside I decided that I'd make some chocolate chip pancakes. They probably wouldnt work out too well but I'd have fun trying to anyways. I began laying out the chocolate chips, the flower and the bowls when I heard a small chuckle from behind me. I turned around and immediatly glared at who I saw. It was weird that I hadn't even seen him sitting there when I had came in, because if I had I would have been gone by now.

"So your afraid of dogs?" he asked with a smirk on his face, "I should have known that something as small as a dog would scare the likes of you, youre pathetic" he muttered

I glared at him, for one thing I was not afraid of dogs.. well maybe a little, and another thing, that dog was anything but little!

"I am not afraid of dogs" I snapped!

"Ya right so you often scream in your sleep?" he scoffed, I narrowed my eyes at him.

" What you think I wouldnt have heard you? You probably woke up the entire neighbourhood, let alone everyone in the house" he chuckled.

"Look I dont have time to waste talking to shit like you" I snapped. He raised and eyebrow at me, " Was I supposed to be offended by that?" he asked.

"Yes.. you were" I stated. He laughed, "Well you've gotta do bette than that"

"Whatever" I muttered, I was sick of listening to his annoyingly hot voice. Ugh someone should really kill this guy.

I turned my back to him obviously showing that our conversation was over. I then started up on making my pancakes again when I noticed the speaker on the wall. And when theres a speaker, theres always a radio or cd player. My eyes travelled along the room until they landed on a rather large and expensive looking sound system. I grinned and examined all the buttons on it, looking for the radio. I growled when a voice interrupted my examination.

"You're not turning on the music" Kai snapped, I turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"Im putting on the radio whether you like it or not" I announced turning back to the radio to find the power button.

"I'm not listening to any gay pop crap" he said a bored tone. I rolled my eyes again, was he just assuming that because I was a girl I liked Britney Spears? I really hate guys like that.

"What makes you think I like pop?" I asked as I finally found the power button. But instead of answering he simply 'hn'ed and went back to his buisness. Woot, mark one up for me. I turned the volume up and began surfing through the channels, when a song I recognized came on. I grinned and turned the volume up even louder.

'Here in this diary, I write you visions of my summer,

it was the best I ever had, there were choruses and sing alongs,

and that unspoken feeling,

of knowing that right now is all that matters'

I hummed along with the music as I poured the pancake mix into the pan, hoping that I'd come out this alive.

"Hmm since when did the she-devil have good taste in music?" Kai pondered from behind me. I laughed slightly, " I'll take that as a compliment" I said

' All the nights we stayed up talking, and listening ot 80's songs,

quoting lines from all those movies that we loved,

it still brings a smile to my face,

I guess when it comes down to it..'

I bit my bottom lip as I looked down at my sad excuse of a pancake, it looked waaay to watery and there wasnt nearly enough flower in it. I sighed well atleast I could say I tried, I picked up the spatulla and began prying the pancake from the pan but for some reason it wasnt coming off. I growled as I tried harder to pry it from the bottom of the pan.

"Did you greece the pan before putting the batter on it?" Kai questionned as he was now standing beside me with an amused expression on his face. I glared at him, but then thought for a second, had I greeced the pan? Probably not, but that didn't mean I had to tell him.

' Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up,

these are the best days of our lives,

the only thing that matters is just following your heart,

and eventually you'll finally get it right'

"Yes..." I said sorting of trailing off, making it way too obvious that I was lying. He sighed and placed his hand on the spatulla and over mine. My stomach did a little summersault, must have been from the lack of sleep. Note to self: sleep with door closed from now on. We both pressed hard on the pancake and suddenly it popped off the pan but unfortunately maybe to much because it didn't come down. I titled my head back to see that my pancake was now stuck to the ceiling. I bit my bottom lip this was not good. Then suddenly the sooner it had flown up, it started slowly falling off, and eventually landed with a splat right on Kai's face. My eyes widened and I bit my cheek trying to withhold my laughter.

' Breaking into hotel swimming pools

and wrecking havoc on our world,

hanging out at truck stops just to pass the time,

the black top's singing, me to sleep'

My eyes trailed slowly to Kai's face to see that it was now covered in uncooked pancake batter and melted chocolate chips.

He growled, and I could tell that anger was building up in him. I giggled slightly,

"I think you have something on your face" I said trying even harder not to break down laughing.

He glared angrily at me, " No shit sherlock" he snapped.

I then began cracking up laughing, he just looked so funny standing there like that. It was definatily one of the most entertaining things I'd seen so far this week.

' Lighting fireworks in parking lots, illuminate the blackest nights,

cherry cokes under this moonlit summer sky,

2015 riverside its time to say goodbye,

get on the bus its time to go..'

" What's so funny" he asked angrily, I rolled my eyes.. was he that thick?

"Your face dumbass" I said, followed by more laughter. He glared at me,

"You think this is funny, well how bout this? Do you think this is funny" he snapped, and then picked up the remaining batter that had been in the bowel and dumped it over my head. My eyes widened as the slimy batter dribbled down my face and the rest of my body. This meant war. I quickly picked up the milk cartoom and dumped the entire contents over his head. Now it was his turn to be shocked. But instead he just grabbed three eggs from the carton and flicked them at me, nailing me in the head, stomach and hip. I looked down at myself, I was covered in eggs, batter oil, you name it. I growled this boy had to die.

'Being grown up isnt half as fun as growing up,

these are the best days of our lives,

the only thing that matters is just following your heart,

and eventually you'll finally get it right '

Soon enough there were eggs, batter chocolate chips, oil.. everything being thrown everwhere. He picked up the bottle of oil and poured it all in my hair.

"DIE HIWATARI!" I screeched. His eyes widened and he immedialty turned for the door to make a run for it. Oh yes he'd better run, cause there was no way he could hide.

000

haha ya fuuunnnyy anyways that was the fifth chapter! howd you like it? haha well make sure you review and tell mee! i need you reviews! thankies! later!

eMiLy06


	6. Making Friends

hey! thanks to all my reviewers! i love you guys! sooo sorry about the long wait.. my comp has been really screwed up lately... :) yay

anyways heres the next chapter make sure you read and review!

Disclaimer: sighs okay i dont own Beyblade of any of the characters from the show.. I do own Serena and her family and I also own any other oc's that have yet to come.

000

I collapsed on the couch completely out of breath. I grumbled as a piece of batter fell from my hair and into my face. So basically I just spent about five million hours chasing Hiwitari around the house seeking my revenge, but unfortunately at the moment I was way too exausted to think, so my revenge will have to wait.

" I hate you" I muttered.

" I love you too. Now that that's settled, what the hell are we gonna do about the kitchen?" he asked.

I sighed, " and the living room, and the bathroom too". Mom was gonna be home soon and she was gonna flip is she knew that I had helped practically trash the Hiwitari's house.

" I suppose we could just get the maids to do it... it is their job after all" he suggested. I frowned, right I'd forgotten that they had maids. I yawned and stood up, " I'm getting a shower... again" I said making sure to make the word 'again; very clear and loud.

" Not before me" he warned as he stood up as well. " Oh no you dont!" I snapped, there was no way he was getting a shower before me!

" What? Your the one who caused this mess" he said motioning to himself. I smirked, "Nah that was the fault of the guy who fucked your mom" He narrowed his eyes at me,

"I meant my clothes" he snapped. I rolled my eyes. " I'll only be quick, you can just go after me." I tried reasoning, I didnt want another stupid fight starting.

" Or I could go first because this is my house" he said calmly. I glared at him, this guy was so annoying, why couldnt he just let me go first.. it's not like I'd use up the hot water of anything. He was just so stubborn, it was rotting me.

"Don't forget that I live here too now! This is_ my_ house too" I said. He sighed in defeat,

"Fine, you can go first but you have 10 minutes, and if your not out by then I bust the door down and make you come out" he growled.

" You know that would be an invasion of privacy?" I said. He looked me up and down,

" And I care because?" he asked. I sighed, " I'll be out don't worry". I quickly exited the room and headed for the washroom. Once inside the bathroom I locked the door behind me just incase I was a little longer than 10 minutes. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower for the second time this morning. I quickly washed any sort of batter of my body and then began washing my hair. The shampoo ran down my face and I squeezed my eyes shut hoping none would get into my eyes. But unfortunatly I did not succeed and a painful stinging ran through my body. I grabbed for the closest cloth and attempted to get the soap out but only managed to make it worse. I let out a yelp of pain as the stinging got worse. I then heard a knock on the door and someone yell.

" Ten minutes is up what the hell are you doing in there?" came kai's annoying voice. I growled

"When did you start counting?" I yelled back at him, " The minute you closed the door" he replied. I mentaly rolled my eyes, figures.

"Thats not fair!" I screamed as I was still trying to get the soap out of my eye.

"Fair or not, I'm counting to 10 and if your not out by then, I'm coming in" he yelled. I growled, he wouldnt actually come in... would he? The suddenly I heard loud banging on the door, I guess that answers my question. I quickly turned off the shower and rubbed my still stinging eye. I stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around my body and my hair, and not a moment too soon because the door flew open about a second later. I glared at him, how dare he? I could have not had anything on, ugh stupid pervert. I walked right past him not making any note of his prescence. Following the hallway, I dashed into the room and closed the door behind me. I began searching through my closet for clothes and finally decided on a pair of beige cargo capri pants and a black t-shirt that read "Story Of The Year" on the front. I settled with just leaving my hair down and a bit of eyeliner for makeup. I sighed, another day in this hell hole.

000

"Serena honey do you want to go run a few errands with me?" pleaded my mom as she continued to try and convince me that sitting on the couch wasn't a good way to spend the day.

"Errands? What kind of errands do you have to run?" I asked, not showing too much enthusiasm about the subject.

"Grocery shopping, I've also got to the bank, and I thought maybe we'd check out the town?" she suggested

I raised an eyebrow, " Check out the town? It's not like you havn't been here before mom... besides there isn't much to ' check out ' anyways" I muttered.

"Oh come on Serena, don't you want to meet some new people? Make some friends maybe?" She asked. I sighed couldn't she just give up. She just had to keep going on and on until she got her way, well I might as well go anyways otherwise she'd be here all day, honestly this woman doesn't give up.

" Fine, but I'm not getting out of the car or waiting for you as you socialize with every single person we meet" I declared, there was no way I was going to stand around and listen to her ramble on to about a thousand people, half of which she wouldn't even know. She smiled and then nodded. I pulled myself off the couch and followed her out the door. I shaded my eyes as the sun beamed down, the only thing that I liked about this place was the weather. It always seemed to be nice out, the sun was always out and there was a small breeze, not like a huge gust of wind, just a small refreshing wind that mixed nicely with the warmth of the sun. And even when it rained the rain was warm, and even though I loved the rain somethimes it was nice to have some sun. I slipped into the passenger seat of our car and mom started down the street. My mind wandered off to where Kai had gone, I'd heard him exit the bathroom about 10 minutes after I'd finished getting dressed and then he just seemed to have disappeared. But then again he probably had friends, unlike me.

Friends. I missed mine so much, I felt so lonely now that I didn't have anyone. I sighed, there was no point in wishing I could go back because I probably never would. I turned my gaze to window, everyone seemed so peaceful in this town, like everyone was friends. It was kinda creepy in a way, but still I guess it was a good thing. My mom sighed, "Isn't this town so beautiful? I think it must be the perfect place to raise your children dont you?"

"Ya sure" I mumbled. My mom smiled as she pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

"Now, I'm going into the grocery store, you can either come with me, wait in the car, or wander around for about and hour " she said as she listed out my choices. " I think I'll wait in the car" I said

"Suit yourself" she said and then slammed the car door behind her. I sighed as I watched her leave, why was it that I couldn't be like mom, she seemd to adapt to things so easily and she fit in so well with the people here. While I felt like the odd one out. How could she just leave all her old friends and suddenly forget about them all just like that? I yawned, I was getting bored already. My eyes swept across the line of other shops that were lined along the parking lot. They looked interesting enough, so I pulled on my sneakers and got out of the car.

I began towards the first store which appeared to be a music store, I opened the door and walked inside I smiled inwardly, glad to see that there were other people in there besides myself, I couldnt stand it when you were the only person in the store other than the salesperson. Otherwise it was so awkward. I immediatly began searching for the latest Story Of The Year cd, but as my eyes traveled along the name of the artists I couldn't seem to find it. I sighed in disapointment. This place didn't even have good taste in music.

"If yer lookin fer the newest Story Of The Year cd, the last one jus' got sold" came a female voice from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with a girl who appeared to be about my age. She had dark red hair that barely brushed her shoulders and smokey grey eyes. Her lip was pierced along with her nose and her bangs hung slightly in front of her eyes. Her skin was a pale color and she had a nicely framed face. She was wearing a red t-shirt that matched her hair and a black skirt with knee high boots. And although her appearance was slightly on the goth side she smiled at me as if we'd been friends for the longest time. I blinked in stupor as I began to think of how she had known the cd I was looking for. She chuckled as if reading my mind.

"No I'm not phsycic, jus' figured 'cuz of yer shirt" she explained. I laughed lightly, but was also relieved that she wasn't a scary stalker or anything.

"The name's Kennedy, Kennedy Volkov" she said as she pointed to her name tag, "You must be new round here, can't say I've ever seen ya before"

"Ya unfortunately. I'm Serena by the way, but call me Reena" I said, hoping that I didnt offend her of anything, but I really wasnt getting a good vibe from this town. She only smiled though, "Don't sound like yer the biggest fan of our little town" she laughed.

I sighed and nodded, " It's so perfect, kinda creeps me out". She must have gotten a kick out of this because she started to crack up laughing. I raised an eyebrow. Had it been that funny?

"Yer sure were talkin bout the same town? Bakuten? Perfect? My 'ave you got a lot t' learn" she said as her laughter ceased a little.

"Well its not that it's perfect, I dont know everyone is almost too friendly I guess I'm just not used to it" I sighed. She smiled, "Course' yer not, after livin wit' a bunch of city slickers yer entire life. Can't be too pretty over there" she said.

" Your right about that. Everyone in the city minded their own buisness and didnt care for anyone elses. Here it's like everyone knows everthing about everyone else" I said.

"Ya well you do kinda get dat vibe, but it's kinda like were all family here, dere aren't too many of us so ya tend to know jus bout everthing about everyone, my moms somehow convinced erself that were all secretly related" she chuckled. I smiled, I liked this girl, she seemed to be alot like me. Not really preppy and loving life 24/7 but she definatly enjoyed living. Maybe, just maybe I'd be alright here.

" But hey I've gotta go, one ting bout working at dis place is dat they slackers, but I'll probably see you around alright?" she said

I laughed, "Alright". She then turned and left to help another customer. I smiled slightly, it was nice to see that maybe I wasn't alone. I headed out of the store and began walking along the side walk, debating in my mind as to were I should go next. It was then that I noticed the small diner called "The Third Cup"on the opposite side of the road. I paused for a second and then shrugged, I was in the mood for a cappucino anyways. I crossed the street easily since there weren't very many cars anyways, and made my way into the diner. I was again glad that the place wasn't deserted. In fact there seemed to be a lot of people sitting in the small booths or at the stools by the counter. I decided on a stool since sitting on a booth would probably make me look like a complete lonar so I pulled up a stool a little ways away from two guys who were talking. One had dark rusty red coloured hair that was shaped in sort of a flame while the other had bright and I mean bright red hair that was covered by a grey hat.

I could easily make out what they were saying and for some reason they were talking in strangely horrible english accents, " You know, many people have told me that my hat looks sort of like a resevoir hat" the bright haired red head said. The darker haired boy raised and eyebrow, " A what hat?"

"Oh you know, a resevoir hat" the other spoke back. "Oooh, a resevoir hat. Now I get it, you look like a giant condom" said the darker haired one with a laugh. I blinked, was this what all the people here spoke about?

"Just ignore them if their scaring you. I'm Enrique by the way, and who might you be?" came a boys voice. I whipped my head around to see the boy at the counter was now in front of me. "Serena and um I think I will ignore them" I whispered as I stared at the guy. I was slightly taken aback, was this a breeding ground for good looking guys or something? Because this guy was hot. He looked so well kept, his bright blonde hair was combed and styled to suit him well and his blue eyes smiled out at me. His face was of perfect perportion and his skin seemed to glow in radiance.

"Oy, Tala, Johnny shut up your scaring away all the customers" he yelled at the guys.

The guy wearing the hat took his hat off to reveal his gorgeous bright hair that was spiked slightly and had two pieces framing his face. Now that he was facing me I was not surprised to see that him and his friend were also extremely good looking. Along with his bright hair, he had bright sky blue eyes and a pale complexion, but it contrasted perfectly with his bright hair and eyes. He was nicely built, strong broad shoulders and was probably about 5'8 maybe taller. His friend was also good looking, with his rust coloured hair and sharp green eyes he was definatly a looker. His skin was more tanned that the other boys and he was also built with the body of a god.

"Come on Enni, we know every person in here so it's not like they've never heard us say stuff like that before" he said , but then his eyes landed on me and he grinned. "Oh? Who do we have here?" he asked.

"This here is Serena, and I'm sure she didnt come here to hear you guys talk about how Tala resembles a condom right Serena?" he said.

I sighed," No, actually thats exactly what I came here for" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Tala laughed, " Serena is it? You new here?"

I growled in frustration. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Clearly if you've never seen me before, then I'm new" I said. Johnny grinned, "It's not that it's just we dont get new people here often. So why'd you move here" he asked.

"Mom got a job, dad already lives here" I said.

"Oh? What did you say your last name was?" asked Tala.

"I didnt" I snapped.

"Woah, no need to bite my head off" Tala said raising his hands in defense. I suppose I was being a little harsh.. okay really harsh. I mean they were only trying to be nice right?

I sighed, " Sorry" I muttered, Tala smiled "No problem, it's hard being new in a town where everyone is super friendly and are willing to be friends with you" he said, his voice filled with amusement. I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully. " Besides, not _everyone_ here is nice you know!" I defended

"Who have you met that hasn't welcomed you with open arms?" he asked. " Thats easy, Hiwatari isnt exactly Mr. Loving-life-and-everyone-in-it" I muttered.

"Hiwatari?" asked Enrique.

"She means Kai you dumbass" said Johnny.

"You mean you've met Kai?" asked Tala, with a little too much interest in his voice. I nodded, "I only live with him"

"Live with him! Woah back up, what are you guys married?" asked Johnny. I rolled my eyes at his stupid question, " No, me and my mom moved into the attatchement to his house" I explained.

"Oh right" said Johnny sheepishly. I laughed slightly.

"So assuming you dont like him, can I ask why?" asked Tala

"He's cocky, arrogant and bossy what is there to like?" I said. Tala laughed, "You'll get used to him dont worry"

"So Reny, what is your last name anyways?" asked Enrique. I raised an eybrow, wow these guys got close to poeple quick didnt they. Enrique seemed to have already picked out a nickname for me.

" Morningstar" I answered. God I hated my last name, it was so light and fluffy, why couldnt I just have a normal last name like Parker or Adams.

"You know that kind of reminds me of one of those little bears. You know the ones that care" pondered Enrique. I blinked , " You mean CareBears?" I asked. Enrique snapped his fingers, "Ya those are the ones" he exclaimed.

"Carebear.. hmm cute" said Tala with a smile that I wasnt really sure was good or not.

"Well this is Johnny McGrego, Enrique Giancarlo and I'm Tala Volkov" said Tala with a smile. I blinked wait.. Volkov, I'd heard that somewhere else today. Kennedy!

"You wouldnt by any chance be related to Kennedy Volkov?" I asked.

"She's my sister, why have you met her?" he asked. I nodded, "At the music store. But why does she have that accent and you dont?" I said.

"Well shes not my real sister, mom and dad adopted her when I was 8, we hit it off though right away thank god" he said with a chuckle. I nodded, well that made sense, because they really looked nothing a like. Besides the fact that they were both red heads, but her hair was a lot darker than his.

Johnny then stood up, stretched out and looked at his watch, "Ah shit man we gotta go" he said to Tala. Tala nodded and then turned to me, " Well were gone, but we'll see you around alright Carebear?" he said. I blinked. Carebear? What, oh no there was no way he was going to be calling me that, " No you dont Tala Volkov, you did not just call me that" I snapped.

He laughed and made his way out the door but not without yelling, " Later _Carebear"_ he said with a laugh. I glared at him but then sighed and turned to Enrique.

"That guy is going to be the death of me isnt he?" I asked. Enrique just looked at me for a second and then laughed,

"You can guarantee that" he chuckled.

000

and that is all! review! and tell me what you think! thankies!

read and review!

eMiLy06


End file.
